


A Supernatural Christmas

by KyleHowlett29



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleHowlett29/pseuds/KyleHowlett29
Summary: Dean has a very special surprise for Cas on Christmas Day. Sam also gets a surprise. This is supposed to be just pure fluff.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	A Supernatural Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2018 so please don't judge too harshly. I can't be bothered to re-write it but I'm moving all my fics from Wattpad to here.

Christmas Eve

Dean swung the door open to the bunker, walking in with a huge grin spread across his face, plastic bags in each hand.

"Hey, douchebags, care to help me out here?!" He yelled, hoping his lover and former angel might hear, along with his brother. He kicked the door closed and kept walking to the main area to see his brother stood with a confused and intrigued look, but Cas nowhere to be seen. "Where's Cas?" He asked, looking around and dumping the bags he had on the table.

"Taking a shower, why? What's in the bags?" Sam asked, peering into one of them and screwing his face up in disgust. "Oh, no. You did not, tell me you didn't actually buy those.." He stepped away from the plastic and looked at his older brother, only to have a smirk in return.

"You bet your ass I did! Now tell Cas to his feathery butt out here so I can see if they all fit." He grinned. His younger brother groaned miserably but turned and walked out of the room to go get the now human Castiel. Dean grinned happily, a chuckle leaving his lips.

Soon enough Cas and his brother returned, only to be met with Dean standing proudly in one of the Christmas jumpers he had bought. Cas stared at his boyfriend blankly, his head tilted cutely, curiously, while the youngest of the Winchesters stared at his older brother in disgust. The sweater was red, a squirrel sat on it wearing a Christmas hat while it held a nut with the phrase 'I'm Nuts For Xmas!' underneath. Dean laughed happily and threw two sweaters towards the other men in the room. Sam caught his no problem while Cas's ended up in his face.

"Okay, firstly, no. Secondly, no! I'm not wearing one of those hideous things!" He frowned, staring at Dean with a bitch face.

"I don't see anything wrong with it..." Cas spoke up, pulling the jumper off of his face, "It's only a jumper, is it not? I believe Dean is only trying to, uh... 'get in the Christmas spirit'?"

Dean chuckled and walked to his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek softly. "Exactly! See Sammy? Cas gets it!" Sam rolled his eyes. They were only going to nag him.

"Fine! I'll put it on!" He grumbled, huffing in annoyance as he pulled the jumper on alongside Cas. Sam's hoodie was green, a moose covered the front with baubles, lights and tinsel hanging from the antlers. Cas's had a choir of angels on the front, the stereotypical type with white feathery wings and a halo, the first few lyrics to 'Silent Night' written in fancy letters across the top. Dean laughed as he looks at his brother and his lover standing beside each other in their festive jumpers. Cas seemed un-phased by it, studying the jumper closely. Sam looked uncomfortable and honestly disgusted with himself for listening to his brother.

"You guys looked great!" He chuckled, hugging them both before walking off, "Now come on, we gotta get the tree up!" He said excitedly. Sam raised an eyebrow,

"What tree?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Cas both stared at the tree that was now standing in the middle of the library of their home. Dean smiled at them,

"I thought this year we could celebrate Christmas like a normal family, y'know?" He looked towards the two, a hopeful look on his face. Christmas really did bring the child out in Dean, "We've never had a proper Christmas. There's nothing going on at the moment so why not?"

Sam sighed but understood. "I guess a normal Christmas would be kinda cool. We've never had one and it is Cas's first Christmas." Dean grinned and exclaimed an excited 'yes' as his brother agreed, while Cas stood, confused. Sam smiled at his brother, laughing a little and shaking his head. "You really are an idiot."

Sooner or later, the three of them were sat in the main room of the bunker, decorating the place with tinsel and other things Dean had bought. The tree had been decorated, and the tree stood on top, chosen to save them having to explain to Cas how they knew it wasn't what a real angel looked like.

The place looked as colourful as ever. Light reflected off of the tinsel and baubles like glitter around the room, and the lights of the tree only made it more magical. Dean had dimmed the lights in the room once they began to finish up, the light off of the tree enough to illuminate the area.

Sam was currently placing more tinsel around the top of the tree, being the tallest of them all, while Cas looking through a box of decorations, looking much like a small child. Dean walked in, carrying two small wrapped boxes. Sam turned his head to look at his brother, frowning a little in confusion.

"What're those?" He questions, stopping what he was doing temporarily to look at Dean.

"They're presents!" He said cheerfully, placing the boxes down under the tree, "It's Christmas after all. So I got you guys presents." He smiled happily, looking at his brother. Cas stood and came over to his boyfriend.

"But now we have nothing for you..." He said, his voice flat like always but Dean knew he felt bad for not having a gift. "Christmas is a time to both give and receive... But you won't be receiving anything..." Dean smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, hugging his waist gently.

"I know. But I don't mind." He shrugged, "Just having you guys here is enough." He smiled. Cas gave a small smile and the two shared a kiss. Sam smiled,

"I still feel bad for not getting you anything though." Dean waved his hand in dismissal.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." He smiled, genuinely not minding. Sam sighed and nodded. "Anyways, let's get back to decorating!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finished decorating, all three huddled on the sofa. Sam sat by himself, but he was happy enough. Dean and Cas cuddled on the sofa under a blanket. Cas leaned against Dean, head on his chest with his boyfriend's arm around him. Sam and Dean held a mug of eggnog, while Cas curled a cup of hot cocoa to his chest as they all watched Christmas movies. The lights were turned off, leaving a soft glow of white and blue from the tree behind them. The whole room seemed calm for a change. There was no tension, and no worry of something going horribly wrong. Everyone was finally happy and in general, content with life.

As the night went on, Dean and Cas shared small and delicate kisses and soft caresses. Sam watched them, his heart sinking in his chest and he started to miss a certain trickster in his life. The two never got along, but he enjoyed their time together. He'd fallen for the short mischievous man, and he hated himself for it. But he couldn't help it. There something about Gabriel that brought him to his knees.

Cas and Dean always just reminded him of what he and Gabriel could've had but never got the chance to.

Of course, he never told his brother about any of this. He'd probably murder him if he found out he had the hots for one of the most annoying angels they had met.

But Sam wished more than anything to have the angel back in his life. To hold him on Christmas Day, of any day. To hug him during the night and whisper sweet nothings to each other. He knew it was never going to happen though, so he hid his feelings and tried to enjoy what he did have in life. An amazing family which he loved.

Sam sighed and leaned back into the sofa, watching the old Christmas movie Cas had chosen. Grinch.

Cas would occasionally ask questions about the films they watched but was quickly hushed by Dean kissing him with a soft 'just shut up and watch the film'. Sam would smile at that with a quiet chuckle. He really was just a baby in a trench coat.

As the night grew later everyone went to their beds. Dean and Cas snuggled closely in the night while Sam slept alone in his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas Day

"Dean."

Dean opened his eyes to find his boyfriend's blue ones starring at him, sparkling in excitement. Dean chuckled softly and kissed his boyfriend, a smile spreading across his face. Granted, all he wanted to do was go back into his comfy heaven known as his pillow, but seeing Cas' face light up like that was enough to wake even the most tired of men.

"You excited, Cassy?" He asked quietly, receiving a frantic nod in return, a grin plastered on the former angels face. Dean laughed quietly and kissed him again before sitting up, "Come on then. Head down and I'll go wake Sammy." He smiled as the former angel nodded again and hopped out of bed, walking out of the room to go to the main area.

Dean came downstairs with a yawning moose soon enough. They all had breakfast and coffee and soon enough they were all awake enough to actually do something other than grumble like cavemen.

"Okay, who's ready for presents?" Dean said as he stood and looked around at the other two before him, hands clasped together.

They all went to the tree and sat down in a small semi-circle, or at least what could be made of a semi-circle with three people.

"Okay, Sam. Here's your present." Dean smiled as he handed over the red-clad bow, topped with a green ribbon bow. Stick on, of course.

"Thanks, and here's yours." Sam grinned as he handed over a bag to his brother, "I didn't exactly have time to wrap it.." He scratched the back of his neck as Dean took the bag, frowning in confusion.

"How did you..?"

"I went out last night and got you a present... It's technically from both me and Cas seen as he was too busy to get you a present." The youngest explained, his brother laughing gently at how sweet he was. Sammy really was something.

"Well, thanks, Sammy."

The two brothers opened up their presents. Dean's eyes widen as he lifted out the necklace from the small box in the bag. It was nothing special, just a black thinnish rope with a small amulet on the end, a locket with a set of wings engraved into it. Sam smiled sheepishly,

"I thought you could use a new one since you don't really have the other one anymore... You can put whatever you want in it.." He smiled shyly. Dean chuckled happily, leaning over and hugging his brother gently.

"Thanks, Sammy.." He smiled and pulled back, slipping the necklace over his head. He looked into the bag and picked out the pack of beer too, laughing more. Sam smiled before looking down at his gift. A book from his favourite series. He had been having trouble trying to find this one. He laughed happily, thanking his brother, grateful he could finally finish this series.

"Okay... now then.." Dean started as he turned to Cas, "time for your present." He grinned, but his eyes showed nervousness. Cas noticed but nodded nonetheless, turning to face Dean. Said man took a deep breath and reached under the tree for a small box, a bow stuck on top. Cas frowned a little, curious as to what Dean had gotten him. Dean smiled, his lips almost twitching a little under his worried eyes, "Castiel.." He started, holding the box in his hand, one on the bottom, the other holding the lid, "I'm not very good at having chick flick moments, and all this.. soppy stuff really isn't my gig but I'll give it a shot.." Cas listened intently, a small smile gracing his features as his lover's words while Sam's eyes widened at the scene before him. "Cas, the first time I ever laid eyes on you... I felt something.. something I haven't felt with any woman I've ever been with... I didn't know what it was at first, but the more time we spent together and more we struggled through, I realised that I loved you. I love you Castiel. I admit you were a bit of a dick at first but you adjusted..." Castiel laughed slightly. Dean smiled and continued as his confidence rose, "The first night we spent together after I admitted my feelings to you... That night I truly saw you. Not your vessel, but you. We connected in a way I never knew possible and it only drew me closer. And so, saying all of that... I'm asking you, Castiel... Will you marry me...?" Dean opened the box, revealing a silver band, engraved on the inside the words 'My true guardian angel'. Cas' eyes widened as he finally understood what was happening, a gasp left his lip. He'd been on Earth long enough to understand what this meant. The silence grew, seconds ticked on and Dean started to become worried before suddenly being tackled by Cas.

"Yes!" Cas cried, laughing happily as he hugged Dean tightly. Dean sighed in relief and laughed, hugging his fiancé tightly. They whispered 'I love you's as they embraced each other, smiling. Sam smiled at the sight, happy for his brother but he couldn't help the twist in his chest. Jealousy, maybe? Longing for his own angel to be back.

The two soon settled and sat back up. Dean placed the ring on Cas' finger and kissed him deeply, hugging him again.

"This is the best first Christmas ever..." Cas said quietly, leaning his head to the hunter's chest, arms wrapped around his body, "Thank you." He said.

"No, thank you... For staying by my side for this long, and for saying yes..." He said softly, kissing his angel on the head gently. Sam smiled and leaned back on his hands, watching his brother and Cas. As he leant back, his hand fell on to an envelope. He frowns and looked down, his head tilting as he picked it up. He opened it, his name written across the front. He pulled out the paper.

Miss me?

He frowned, turning the letter over to see if there was anything else. Nothing. He honestly didn't understand until a certain someone's voice rang through the room.

"Merry Christmas, Sam.." His head shot up to find none other than Gabriel, the trickster himself standing at the end of the room. Sam stood up quickly, the letter dropping from his hand.

"G.. Gabriel...? But.. how, you..." The hunter stuttered, starting at the arch-angel before him. Gabriel grinned.

"I'm a trickster, Sam. It's what I do best." He shrugged, hands in his pockets. Sam breathed a laugh before walking to the angel, embracing him tightly. Gabe laughed and hugged back, "I missed you too, Samsquatch."

Dean stood alongside Castiel, quickly on his guard. He went to open his mouth to speak but was silenced as his brother and the angel kissed. His eyes widened.

Sam and Gabriel kissed happily, holding each other close. They were reunited at last. They pulled back and looked at one another, caressing each other, built up passion filling their touches.

"I can't believe you're alive..." Sam whispered.

"I can't believe it took Dean and Cas almost 2 years to get together. I mean jeez." Gabe grinned. Sam only laughed and kissed the shorter man again. As the pulled back, Gabe looked up at him and smiled, sincerity in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sam..."

This really did turn out to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
